Journeys of the Tigershark 25
Chapter 25: Battle Stations The Thauran behind the altar thundered with a deep voice.”What is this?” “Itz ze Meeze, stoopiz. Meeze goez now, whenz the Meeze comz backz. Ze girlz Soburz iz bettzer reazy zo goez.” Men drew weapons, none appeared to be of Union origin and aimed it at the Wheeze. One of them said.”I never have seen a creature like that, and I can not identify the hardware it is wearing but it speaks a very garbled version of Union standard.” “Pffz youze triez to doez ze speakiz witz a ringmouz, noz eazy.” Another said.”It is caught inside the old security curtain. We shall dissect it and find out what it is.” Meeze knew enough about the suit to know the emergency release. Meeze keyed in the self destruct and then hit the emergency release. Technically he was wearing an Atlas suit, but it was a stripped-down and not entirely complete version made by Circuit and Warner in spare time, but the emergency release worked, and nano charges disintegrated the suit and basically spit Meeze out, and past whatever curtain thing was holding the suit. He didn’t wait and scurried out the door. He heard angry shouts. chief among the deep voice of the red-robed leader.”Get that thing!” Meeze, now able to use his micro bristles did what his kind did for millennia, he scurried up the rough stone wall and wiggled as fast as he could between the iron bars before a small half-pipe shaped wall opening. He watched the red-robed Thaurans run both ways, one group down the stairs where he hoped Fenris had decided to hide itself a little better, and another group of men stomped into the other direction. None of then even looked up. Now that he was without weapons or Communication he did not want to go openly against them. He looked around and found that he was in the inner yard of a very large stone structure. The sky showed sparkling stars and that indicated to him that it was night on this side of the planet. He pondered for a moment what to do. Go back and try to free Ensign Sobur, or try to find Fenris. But his four eyes noticed an open gate across the inner courtyard of whatever building he was. Beyond that gate was a paved street, and he could see the bright light of a project-a-sign, Public GalNet terminal. --””-- The director of Workgroup Olympus, a Leedei greeted Phil and his entourage. “Good Ten Hour to you, Citizens. I am Professor Sakalaer. I was just informed that the most famous detective and the similar famous Wisemen of the Assembly have come to see us here. Welcome indeed. Phil said.”Thank you, Professor.” Egill acting as the spokesman of his little group added.”For good and bad reasons, they indeed call us the Wisemen and despite my objection, they made us an official entity of the Assembly. My friends and I have decided to accompany Mr. Decker first out of curiosity, but his investigation into the terror attack on the Assembly has revealed more questions and now we are conducting our investigation into what was certainly not a simple terror event.” The Leedei looked like every Leedei, Egill had ever seen. Gray skin, vague facial features beneath a natural facial cover that made them all look as if they wore a tight-fitting hood of distorting fabric. The professor wore a black pantsuit with both the insignia of a member of the Hive of Minds and the department logo of the Workgroup displayed. The glowing triangle of the Hive on his collar and the department logo on his sleeve below a Union flag. His Science Corps rank made him an Academic Professor Level 3. He waved towards the corridor behind him.”Why don’t you follow me to my offices, so I may serve refreshments and inquire about your reason to include the Workgroup into your investigations.” Phil responded.”Actually, we were interested in meeting with the Deputy Director, a Seenian scholar by the name of Lurega Donomensi. Your receptionist just informed us that he suddenly asked for additional vacation time.” “I was informed about this myself, just moments ago. This is why Kurthbir our receptionist summoned me, maybe I can assist.” The four followed the Leedei into a spacious office with a window front that revealed a beautiful vista across Pleiades Plaza. The office was littered with real books, scrolls, candles, brass instruments, effigies and statues of gods and demons of at least a hundred societies. The Leedei scholar looked over the scene and said.”Oh my, I forgot, I should rather meet with you in our conference room.” “Never mind the mess.” Phil said.”I am sure you are a busy man, and it looks you concern yourself with many subjects.” Phil took a dark wood carving of an ugly looking sitting demon figure from a chair.”The Pandorku of Simna planet, seem to have very interesting lore about beings from another realm that are able to, let’s say slide between realities.” The Leedei became all blustered and animated.”Indeed, are you a scholar, too Mr.Decker?” “I am traveling across this universe of ours for some time now and pick up things here and there. How did your Workgroup become aware of a document that was in the possession of the Coven? I am certain this was not an advertised fact.” “Was it not? I think it was professor Donomensi that made us aware of this most remarkable scroll. It is supposedly the only genuine copy of the ‘Prophecy of Before and Yet to come’. If my information is correct, it is the only artifact that comes to us from a now destroyed precursor universe.” Phil nodded. “I have the same information. Of course, you know it was this Workgroup that requested it for examination.” He nodded.”And I was almost certain I had cracked the Netherworld language it was written in. Such a shame it was destroyed during that explosion at the Assembly.” “It was not destroyed, it was stolen. The entire incident was staged to steal that document. I think speaking to professor Donomensi is imperative. I also like to have a copy of all your notes and images regarding the documents and the translation.” The Leedei nodded absentminded and pressed a sensor.”Kurthbir, please contact Professor Donomensi. He must postpone his vacation plans and report to my office immediately.” The green Vapor appeared in a visual and said.”I am sorry, this won’t be possible, Professor Donomensi has left Pluribus.” Phil leaned forward.”How do you know this?” The Antoo responded right away.”He was seen by Belina leaving the Astrographic institute. He said he was in a hurry to catch the next Space Train. Belina stands right before my desk and told me.” Phil sighed.”Looks like we are going to chase this Professor Donomensi, off-planet. Are you ready to do that?” Egill glanced at his enthusiastic nodding friends. “Yes, Phil I guess we are.” “Let us go to the Astrographic Society and see what he asked them.” --””-- The Golden Archives were inaccessible for him right now, he had to keep a low profile. He had no idea where that Forbidden Library was, there was nothing on GalNet. Traveling all the way to an independent planet on the account of an oral clue did not promise success, but he was Saresii. Member of the Black Cat society and thus had access to the deepest levels of the libraries on Sares One. Better yet Sares was connected via Space Train. He shivered as he realized that this was the exact reason he was kept alive. The Tribunal wanted to know what the Saresii library held on this place called Avondur. He would not fail them. Of all people he ran into Belina, the nosy Homo Stellaris just as he was about to use the TMT. There were billions of beings on Pluribus, but of course, it was not a big coincidence to meet a fellow scientist and scholar right here near the Ivory Tower. Belina Sankers, was a dedicated archeologist specializing in Pre Union mega societies. After the usual greetings, and out of a hunch he asked her.”Have you ever heard about Avondur?” “Oh yes, it is mentioned by the Oxis, and it appears to be a central theme in the Orlan society. It is a world or planet also being called the Planet at the Center of the Universe. Sadly I have yet to come across any useable details as to where this planet might be located.” He thanked her and entered the Transmatter Tunnel, after telling Utchat he wanted to be transplaced to the Pluribus Hub. --””-- The richest man in the known universe officially participated at an important business summit. The top business entities were represented to discuss ways of incorporating the few existing Nul businesses into the Union markets and assist the Purple brutes to open new businesses of their own. Of course, they also went there to see what products and services could be pushed onto Nul markets. It was rare for himself to participate, but he wanted to gather information regarding Avondur. The entity that was part of him, was certain this was the place of the final conflict and the appearance of the Dark One. The prophecy, he had stolen was now fully translated and identified the Planet at the Center of the Universe as a central part of this cosmic puzzle. For now, he decided to let the Old Saresii live. He was a good researcher and of all things had access to the Old Saresii archives. Archives that held wisdom and knowledge from the First Age of Knowledge. It was conceivable that the mystical Grey Cats knew where Avondur was to be found. Not even a Bellebee friend of his, who dug up every available piece could tell him where Avondur was. But that floating gas bladder suggested that the Sealed Library of the Fifth might contain such information, as the Deep Libraries of the Saresii, While it was not all that difficult to insert an agent of his into the CLOAK unit of NAVINT that currently held auspice over this recent find. It was under the watchful eyes of Cherubim and Admiral Lydaa, both women more enigmatic than he liked. Besides sifting through millions of physical documents to find a reference to Avondur could take decades. Rex was certain that cosmic even of events was close at hand. Certainly not decades in the future. For all his power the Deep Libraries were not open to him. Only a handful of Saresii approved scholars were ever allowed to descent past the floor of ages and open the sealed tomes of knowledge, the Gray Cats had preserved from a time when the Saresii were a Tech Level 11 society and unlike the Seenians traveled beyond the boundaries of the M-0 galaxy. Balthasar, the Seenian Sentmac slipped into a seat next to his boss, who only appeared to listen to the lecture of a Sauron merchant, who had business dealings with the Nul for many years. “The Drone is on his way, Mr.Schwartz. All other possible leads have been cleansed according to Ajax protocol.” Rex acknowledged this with a nod. The Seenian android added. “The drone left a trail though and this man named Phil Decker seems to have picked up that trail.” “The drone knows nothing that could implicate me, but his mission must not be hampered. Maybe it is time to reduce the number of immortals by one.” “I think that can be arranged, Sir.” --’’-- Meeze had successfully traversed the yard without being seen. He didn’t have the best hearing so he did not notice the blood-curling screams that came from one of those half pipe openings that connected the yard to the undercroft of the compound or heard the cracking report of Kermac blasters. He scurried across the street. A Thauran woman walking on the other side, gasped as she saw him pressed against an opposing wall and then ran in the other direction. Meeze crawled up on the terminal.”Systemz canz you finz the Wheeze? “Communication request received. There is a community so named, would you like to connect?” “Yeez.” “Scanning CITI, not present. Scanning MITI present. Switching to GalCom. Moments later on the screen, another Wheeze worm appeared.”It is the Meeze, why do you call?” “Whize youze speakez likez thatz?” “Voicebox, we are all fitted with recently developed voice boxes.” “Meeze anz ze frienz in troublez, Neeze neez zhe helpz!” The other worm looked up his location. “We’re coming!” --””-- The USS Tigershark was accelerating and popped into Quasi Space. It was as if there was a collective sigh. Mao said.”I don’t know about all of you but this is where we belong, together and in space,” Har-Hi sat down into his XO seat and glanced at me.”So you accidentally ran into a space battle?” “I didn’t run into a space battle. The Or-Ghe decided to attack a Union outpost while I happened to be there.” Marth snickered under his hood.”What a perfect timing then, those Or-Ghe most likely wish they had chosen another time.” Shea turned from her console.”I glad you are back.” Har-Hi said.”You know we are in Union space and we can’t do any criminal investigation. All we can do is inform Union law enforcement. We are Navy we are sort of limited in that regard.” “I am aware of this, friends, but we have two crew members missing and I really want to know why that ensign is of such interest to them. I just dealt with a gnarled thing claiming to be the Necro King.” Elfi also turned.”I am reading up on those Necros. That cult is very old and has spread across many cultures and societies. A sect like this doesn’t die when you kill the King. All that happens is, a new king or queen takes his place.” I sighed.”I was afraid of that. That thing was a lunatic as can be.” Har-Hi crossing his arms.”Yes, I say he was crazy, taking you to a place you don’t want to be and perhaps even saying some things you don’t like.” “You know who was involved in all that?” “Who?” “You might not know a delusional guy named Swybin Swybar, but I am sure Narth remembers him. And there was our friend Naramir Suppor, they all worked together to get me. They were responsible for torturing Chief Hilbora.” Krabbel waved his arms.”In his case, Stahl should have made an exception and shoved him out the airlock right after that rotten instructor.” I frowned and said.”Speaking of the Eternal Warrior and his expectations. We will try to find our crew members and leave the clean up to Union police. We still have those cursed Ypeherix to deal with it and that is our mission.” --””-- Le Habre Bleu was an old Union world with a population of over 6 billion, many cities and towns. It was not the seat of the Thauran empire, but many very rich and very influential Thauran families claimed this world as their home, ever since they made planetfall with Rene Thauran, so long ago. It was a well-developed world and it was tied into the Space Train network. The trains reached the system hourly either coming down from Blue Moon or traveling up from Center Core station, the furthest point one was able to travel via space train in the Spinward sector. A major spur connected this system with Stepping Stone, and thus the main lines traveling across the Bridge to Andromeda. Space Trains were a technological marvel, and unique to the Union. Able to cover distances much faster than any known space ship. Unlike space ships, however, space trains traveled in what was called a Blacklight tunnel and needed a start and a receiving station. Space Train stations were always built-in so-called traffic hubs. Usually, an artificial space station parked at the nadir or apex point over a star system. Connecting via shuttles, Transmatter Tunnels, and local Space-Tram lines to various points in the system. The traffic hub above the sun Lumis Rene, was no exception. It was no particular special day in the Union calendar. Union week and the traditional vacation time of Union citizens was months off. The famous Le Habre wine festival was equally distant. Yet, the traffic hub manager could not explain the seemingly endless streams of wiggling and screaming worm creatures pouring out of the train compartments arriving from Blue Moon. Thousands of them, armed with small knives. Wearing all kinds of makeshift armor pieces. They were clogging the Transmatter Tunnel access to the surface of Le Habre Bleu. Throngs of them in line before the shuttle terminal. He glanced at his GalNet readout, the worm creatures he had never seen before were indeed a very recent Union addition. While he was not able to identify the worms without GalNet help, he lost many shades of blue when he saw the four-armed brutes arriving in the next train. Hundreds of Y’All in full battle armor. They too demanded fast transport to Le Habre Bleu. No one aboard the Traffic hub station was brave enough to deny their request. He called the Union Police officer, a dignified gentleman of an old Thauran house. “Can you explain what is happening?” As he was connected he stared in the upside-down face of the old Union Police officer. He was held that way by a Y’All.”Human, I am resigning from my post and these Y’All gentlemen is helping me to arrest myself.” “What? What are you talking about.” A worm wiggled in his office.”We cleanz the filhz and you betterz have nozing on ze recorz.” --””-- Meeze had returned to the corridor window and took a peek. The floor was littered from wall to wall with body pieces, bloody intestines, and gore. He heard Fenris shriek somewhere ahead. He went into the room of worship, where he had seen the red-robed priest and the Ensign. Both the ensign and the lead priest were nowhere to be found. But here too, it looked as if a tornado of saw blades ripped through at least a dozen Thauran. Meeze found the destroyed pieces of his Atlas suit and his small TKU, with a green light, but before he could reach his weapon. A Thauran appeared from between curtains that concealed a doorway in the back.”Hellspawn die!” The man fired a Neuro Shocker and Meeze felt as he was doused with boiling oil. --””-- Sarak Sobur, dragged the dazed woman on her arm along an old corridor. She slowly fought the effects of a numbing drug and recognized the face under the hood. “Sarak?” “Yes you little shit, I am your brother. Where is the key?” “What key?” he shoved her through a rusty door. There was an underground river and tied to the small quay a motorized boat waiting for them. She recognized the older woman already standing inside the boat, it was her mother. She cried.”Mother?” “Oh you silly girl, why did you have to turn out like your father? Sarak and I are on the verge of claiming true eternal life and real power.” “Shut up, mother. The whole city is squirming with aggressive worms. A black dragon is tearing our men to shreds. We must flee before the authorities, the one we can not buy can find us.” Sylia struggled against the pulling arm.”I do not know what is going on, but I am a Union Fleet Officer.” Sarak struggled with the girl who had her wrists tied.”Don’t remind me of that fact. You silly bitch must have the key, I eliminated and killed the others.” Sylia getting clearer by the moment.”I don’t know what is going on, but I am not only a Union Officer but a member of the Tigershark crew.” She kicked him with all the force she could muster between the legs and followed up with a knee against his chin as he bends forward. He instantly lost his grip on her arm. She struggled away from the water ledge and the boat. Sarak was throwing up. Her mother raised a weapon.”Into the boat now!” A huge black shadow passed through the walls, it had bat wings and screeched loud. Sylia’s mother fired what appeared to be a Neuro ripper. --””-- Meeze was in serious pain. The man came closer, pulled a vibro sword. “I am going to gut you, worm!” Before the fanatic could follow-through, an enormous fist clasped around his head. A Y’All had appeared and lifted the Thauran of the ground. Like a deluge of slithering and wiggling glistening bodies, hundreds of Wheeze flooded the room. One of them reached Meeze and looked around.”Looks like we didn’t come late for dinner.” --””-- “Please stand by all landing facilities are currently occupied.” The voice stated and Elfi turned and shrugged her shoulders.”Looks like Le Habre Bleu is under Union Police lockdown.” “Raise Fleet Command, maybe they know what is going on.” She nodded and said.”No need, Captain. Admiral McElligott is calling us. The avatar of the kilt-wearing admiral appeared before the main screen. He seemed not amused.”If it is not you, Captain, it is one of your crew. I should have spaced that cursed worm instead of making him a member of your crew.” “Admiral McElligott, I assume you speak of Meeze. I have no idea what he has done, but for the good or bad he is part of my crew. What are the charges?” “I have no idea how he ended up here, he seemed to have befriended a black dragon-like creature and together they tore through a local sect of Necros. Your Meeze called his buddies for help, there are about 20,000 Wheeze and a thousand Yehaa warriors on the surface of that old planet.” I wiped my mouth.”Twenty thousand Wheeze?” “Yes, every single Union Police officer is here or on their way, to take statements I might add.” “Statements?” “Thauran’s of old houses by the hundreds are confessing to crimes and schemes as far back as when Rene came here first. I think the prospect of Yehaa knocking on their doors had that effect.” He sighed. “We are working with the Justice Department to see if this was legal and what ramification that hamfisted action will have.” He slowly shook his head.”Captain, collect your officers and crew members and then as fast as your ship can go, leave Thauran space.” --””-- Meeze, Fenris and Ensign Sobur had come to the Den and delivered their reports. Well, Fenris only screeched happily. I tried to give the worm creature a stern look, but I knew I failed. “Mr.Meeze! I was informed that you left the ship unauthorized during General Quarters. I also know that a certain SHIP was assisting you. Using Fenris as a means of circumventing locked Airlocks was quite creative, but could only have worked if that certain AI was assisting with making shields transparent to Fenris abilities.” SHIP sounded guilty.”Captain, I merely wanted to prevent Fenris from getting hurt ort stuck trying to circumvent my outer armor and shields.” “SHIP!” “I know, Captain. I am sorry.” “That’s better.” Har-Hi standing next to me.”Well, you did say we are going to Le Habre Bleu to make sure those who abducted them will understand the error of their actions. I say Meeze and his friends succeded in that regard.” “Mr.Hi, I am trying to have a stern word with our latest crew member. You are not helping.” Meeze said.”Meeze canz speakiz nowz or stillz in ze attentionz?” “You are still in attention for now.” I glanced at Fenris.”You too, so quit trying to lick my arm.” This request did not affect Fenris at all, the Dragon creature screeched happy basking in the attention it got from me. I said.”Mr. Meeze, I can’t reprimand you. You had no Academy training and no one assigned battle stations to you. At first, you were with our Chef as I recall.” I cleared my throat.”While it was Admiral McElligott who made you a specialist. He failed yo make you a Union Citizen. While all the other Wheeze had a chance to go to Union School, you served aboard this ship. I was also told that you, besides having a healthy appetite are quite the engineer. Reports and observation show that you are quite brave and very loyal to this ship and its crew. Mr. Meeze, I am hereby promoting you to Midshipman. In lieu of basic academy training, I am directing my XO to develop a proper training program. You will, like every Union Fleet Midshipman rotate through all departments, starting with Circuit’s department.” “Meeze?” “We are not done, Mr.Meeze. Because you disregarded personal safety and used all your resources to come to the rescue of me and Ensign Sobur. This action and the previously displayed willingness to serve and help your fellow crew members. It is within my powers to declare you a Union Citizen. I furthermore, and by recommendation of my entire senior staff award to you the Silver Star decoration. Your actions during the events on Togr and subsequent bravery have lent proof beyond doubt to your dedication and bravery.” The assembled crew cheered and clapped after I had bent down and affixes the decoration to his display.” Meeze squeezed all four of his eyes. “Meeze slimez a lize biz now. Meeze soz prouz. Captinz, youze are noz so stoopiz. Meeze likez youz!” I grinned deeply.”Well, Mr. Meeze. Chef Eeryt prepared a feast in your honor.” “Whiz ze straberriez?” “I am certain.” While Meeze scurried to the now uncovered buffet. I looked around.”Speaking of Circuit, where is he? I haven’t actually seen him since I came back.” Narth answered.”Our friend is in contact with the Narth Supreme ever since we left Deep Blue. The Narth Supreme decided to reveal Nnnth technology to Circuit. He was deemed worthy to receive knowledge that has not been shared with any non-Narth. It is a very intensive transfer of knowledge, Circuit is still digesting and in contact with Narth Supreme.” I blinked.”I am certain this is an honor like none other, but having my Chief Engineer in some sort of cerebral upload session and not on duty should require my permission.” Har-Hi said with a serious face.”You weren’t aboard to give that permission. We ran into Nnnth tech and there is a chance we will encounter more. Tech, no one not even Narth, Shea or SHIP understand. I gave that permission when the Narth Supreme suggested it.” Reprimand accepted, Mr.Hi.” I then focused on the Thauran woman.”Ensign Sobur, can you fill me in what happened to you? I understand I was not the only one abducted.” She gave me a long account and revealed that she fell for the same trap by that spy placed aboard my ship as I did. She then added. “I don’t know exactly how I ended up on Le Nabre Bleu, and I still don’t know much of the details, but my oldest brother Sarak didn’t die and neither did my mother. They both are involved in a forbidden cult. They claim I have a key to something sinister. Captain, I have no knowledge about a key or anything like that.” I slowly nodded.”I only recently learned about this forbidden cult of the Necros. I almost fell victim to an entity called the Necro King.” Har-Hi grunted.”You fell victim...” I glanced at him.”I did, they transferred me against my will to a Necropolis underneath the surface of N’Ger, without Tyron I might add. Then there was this man with a gleaming sword...” I trailed off and wondered what happened to that guy. Har-Hi crossed his arms.”I am not belittling your ordeal Captain, but someone who can summon such wonderful hardware isn’t exactly helpless.” Sylia said.”I did not know about these Necros. In Thauran lore, there is a myth about Thauran Vampires. Officially it is nothing more than a fairy tale, but in my family, it is a dark and forbidden story that is supposedly real. Rene Thauran was a devout catholic, but his brother forgotten by history brought dark secrets from Earth. His experiments, so family lore claim resulted in the creation of immortal Vampires.” Shea who had a plate of Strawberry shortcake in front of her said.”That is an old rumor indeed and has found its way into the Neo Vamp subculture. It is mostly nonsense of course, but the Thauran Vampire mythos and the stories about blood-consuming undead originating from Old Earth and many other societies are just versions of the Necro cult. The worship of the dead and death has been around in virtually every culture since the fall of the First Empire.” A plate of Strawberry shortcake was slapped before me. I turned and noticed Meeze serving plates with the desert to everyone around the table. His method of serving was not exactly very elegant, but then he was barely able to look over the table. Chef Eeryt came rushing.”Don’t eat this, it is a Meeze special!” Har-Hi having forked a helping of the stuff in his mouth, made big eyes and somehow lost a few shades of his usually healthy red complexion. Meeze said with a proud tone in his voice.”Whaz ze problemz, Chefz? Ze Daiz eaz it. Meeze likez iz.” Eeryt said.”Meeze covered rotten meat with strawberries and whipped cream. I have no idea where he got it from.” “Iz noz rottzeb. Meeze takez iz fromz the planez. Iz ze freshz Thauranz!” I never saw my friends vacate the table that fast. Har-Hi didn’t make it... I had to fight my own bile.”Mr. Eeryt please jettison whatever meat supplies Meeze brought along. Mr. Meeze we don’t eat...” I had to leave the table very fast as I noticed the strawberry smothered dish in front of me looked at me. --””-- It took a while before we were able to return to the Den. None of us felt talking about food. Chef Eeeryt and Chief Hilbora assured us that they performed a molecular level bio decon. SHIP apologized and claimed that the meat supplies Mr. Meeze brought along were indeed fresh and did not raise any bio contamination alerts. I told SHIP to drop the subject and TheOther promised to educate Meeze. Ensign Sobur finished her report. She told us that both her mother and her oldest brother were leading figures in that Thauran version of that cursed Death Cult. She concluded her story about Fenris killing her brother, but also confirmed that her mother escaped on that boat. Yeoman O’Connell placed my skull mug with hot coffee before me. I gave her a thankful nod while I asked.”How did that cult get a hold of these Nnnth tech things?” Shea responded.”If my analysis of all events is correct it appears the Thauran’s had contact with that Becro King for a very long time and this is how that cult was able to spread within the Union.” Hans, holding a PDD said.”It is a very small and obscure cult, according to ANA and Union Police. The estimates suggest about 10 million members Union-wide, but it is classified as a harmful organization.” I sighed.”I am sure we haven’t heard the last of those goons, however, it is as the Admiral confirms a matter for Union law enforcement.” I pointed with my cup towards Krabbel.”Any luck finding Suhky’s Membrane?” Our Archa waved his arms in a confirming manner.”I am certain I have. I have talked to the Pim-Pam friend of yours, Captain. What they call Shuky’s Membrane is knows as Van Dyk Nebula to our catalogs. It is located in a region of Spinward that is designated as unexplored space. The nebulae is overlapping across the Spinward/Downward horizon.” To the discomfort of many at the table, Mao was eating and off all things something with strawberries. He said between forks of food.”It’s unknown and unexplored indeed, but there are substantiated warnings regarding this region. It is believed the Piostla originated from that region. After the end of the Piostla war in 4317 also called the Weird War. Some efforts were made to find the source of the Piostla. Back then this region was beyond the range of regular ships as you may know. Five ships were specially constructed with long-range engines and extra fuel. Of the five ships, two were lost, the Log drones confirm hostile action. Two of these ships returned after making it only halfway with engine problems. Only the USS Rickisan completed its mission, without finding any trace of the Piostla or making contact with other spacefaring societies.” Shea glanced at Mao’s dish with a green shade around her nose.”This is the genuine Strawberry Shortcake version, right?” Our Tactical officer shook his head.”Not exactly, I got inspired by Meeze and mixed some goatmeat with it. It is delicious!” Elfi held her slender hand before her lips.”You know you are sick, right?” Mao grinned.”Can’t be. I am engaged with the CMO.” Shea tried to ignore Mao. “You know they don’t eat during department meetings on other ships.” “That’s why I am so happy we are on this one.” Mao countered. My lovely fiance and CSO swiped a holo into existence. The projection hovering over the center of the table surface showed a region of deep space, with a colorful nebula in its center. Then it zoomed in onto a planet. She explained.”The C did survey a Terrestian world of the Vulcanian type. As you planets of this type are geologically active due to a variety of reasons. While these planets may be of any age. Early, still forming planets are often quite active, as are worlds that have grown close to their stars which have begun to swell into giants. Extreme tidal flexing also is a large cause of activity...” As usual, she lost herself in details. Facts only Narth and the rest of our science geeks appreciated. I let her speak, but then interrupted her. “This is relevant?” She blinked and a smile hushed over her lips.”The USS Rickisan encountered an apparent sentient species of beings living and thriving in the hellish magma and lava streams of that planet. The ship at the limits of its resources returned.” She tapped on her controls and doing so conjured an image of a Beagle Class explorer. “in 4930, the USE Zengh He under the scientific command of Dr. Martha Masters was sent to establish meaningful contact and investigate this Thermo energy channeling life form. The Zengh He was attacked and destroyed by pirates long before she made it to her destination. The subsequent Union/Kermac war was perhaps the reason this subject to be forgotten.” Mao shook his head.”No, not entirely forgotten, two long-range probes were lost in that region. That and intel reports of two very warlike and advanced space-faring societies with possible ties to the Kermac and the Galactic Council were reasons not to sent explorers this way.” Elfi got up.”I too think we should limit refreshments to drinks when we have a briefing. I can smell the goat clear across the table.” Mao sighed and covered his plate. Shea was visibly pleased and gave him a thankful nod.”Maybe it would not be that bad, but Meeze’s offering made us all a little more sensitive than usual.” Mao shrugged.”It wasn’t that bad.” “Mao!” Har-Hi rolled his eyes.”He liked Sucki-Lums remember?” I did remember and said.”Back to the matters at hand. Krabbel plot a course to that membrane.” To Narth, I said.”I think we should turn on our Silver Streak disguise. An independent Freelancer might not scream Union as we do now.” “We are screaming Union? Why would we do that?” I felt amused.”It is good to realize that you still have difficulties understanding human sayings.” He didn’t lose a beat responding.”It is good to realize that you still use human sayings.” Giving him a clouded gaze, he nodded.”I have the Janus system active as soon as we leave Union space.” Alice, who wasn’t part of the senior staff meeting, but close playing with Fenris.”Can I ask why, Captain? It unknown space right?” I smiled at her.”Our past experiences, Alice. While the Union might be ignorant of others, it seems they usually have heard of us. If the civilizations in that region know about the Kermac, they might have heard about the Union and not in very favorable terms.” Alice nodded.”That makes lots of sense. One day I will be just like you, a Union Starship captain.” --””-- SHIP told me that Middle watch had taken over from First Watch. The Tigershark was speeding towards unknown regions of our galaxy. While the Thauran situation was anything but solved, I was more than glad that we had left Thauran space behind us. I was sitting behind my desk and after marveling at the precise and quite beautiful entries of my XO, I was just putting the last lines in the logbook. Shea entered my office and without much ado flowed into my arms and onto my lap. “I talked a long time with the Eduk. That entity thinks it is a good idea to find the Unpronounceable. Eduk thinks that thing was around since the Earlies.” That Eduk thing didn’t tell you what the Unpronounceable actually is?” “Sorry, Eduk was not very specific. The Eduk, however, warned us about that region. He claims to remember that this was the core region of conflict between the Earlies and the Seeders.” “Unknown space, unknown dangers out there. I think we can handle that. What is your opinion, my love?” “Logic dictates that we should not be so confident, as it is by definition unknown.” She smiled.”But we handled everything so far. Can we handle the unknown danger within you?” “It is no longer that unknown and comes more and more into focus.” I closed the logbook.”Both of us are off duty and we are a long ways towards our new destiny. How about some much overdue loving?” --””-- Har-Hi rushed onto the bridge. “Battle Stations! Call the Captain to the bridge, whatever it is it is big, beyond our tech and aggressive!” His last words were underlined by a tremendous hit, that made him lose his balance... THE END Here ends Volume 9. If you liked it and want to know what will occur next, join me in Erica Olafson, The Rise of the Dark One, Volume 10 of the Eric Olafson saga. Please note I am on Patreon and Volume 10 will first appear there before it migrates to Stories Online https://www.patreon.com/vanessaravencroft Category:Stories